


A friend lost

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s06e18 Lauren, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Dveře se konečně otevřely, po všech těch nekonečných hodinách. Sestra, která z nich vyšla ven, vypadala unaveně. „Agentka Jereauová?“ zeptala se.





	A friend lost

Reid se nemohl na nic soustředit. 

Dlouhými chodbami se ozýval všechen ten běžný nemocniční ruch – spousta kroků a mnoho překřikujících se hlasů, otevírání a zavírání dveří, slabé zaskřípání kolečkového křesla, zmatek, který byl ve skutečnosti vysoce organizovaný. Všechen ten chaos měl svůj vlastní smysl, svůj vlastní řád, který bylo téměř nemožné rozeznat pro někoho, kdo ho neměl zažitý, a Reid se na to snažil soustředit, když seděl na židli a čekal, upřít své myšlenky na něco jiného než na to, co se dělo za dveřmi operačního sálu. 

Jenomže to nešlo. Nemohl přestat myslet na to, co přesně se stalo, na to, kolik krve bylo všude okolo Emily, když ji konečně našli, na to, jak byla bledá, když ji záchranáři zvedali na nosítka a brali ji do sanitky. 

Reid nemohl dostat z hlavy Morganův výraz, tu hrůzu v jeho očích a krev na jeho rukou, když ho celého rozechvělého našli klečet na podlaze vedle ní. 

Emily byla na operačním sále, už celé hodiny, a oni všichni seděli na chodbě, nervózní a vystrašení a unavení, ale neschopní odejít, dokud někdo nevyjde ven, aby jim řekl, co se děje. Jak na tom Emily je. 

Reid seděl mezi Garciovou, která roztržitě poklepávala špičkou nohy o podlahu, zatímco mezi prsty svírala napolo roztrhaný papírový kapesníček, a Morganem, který se předkláněl, lokty opřené o kolena a hlavu v dlaních. Rossi chodil pomalu tam a zase zpátky po chodbě, příliš rozrušený na to, aby dokázal v klidu sedět, Hotch seděl hned vedle Garciové, toporně a zcela jistě nepohodlně, JJ vedle něj, bílá jako stěna. Ruce měla složené v klíně, ale ani tak nedokázala skrýt, jak moc se jí třesou, před nikým z nich, přestože to nikdo nekomentoval. 

Nikdo z nich nemluvil, jako by nikdo nevěděl, co by měl říct, nebo k tomu nemohl sebrat odvahu, a až na Rossiho tlumené kroky a to jemné _taptaptap_ Garciiny boty bylo v chodbě naprosté ticho. 

Reid měl _strach_.

Měl takový strach, jako měl jen několikrát ve svém životě, strach z toho, že se něco děje, a on s tím nemůže nic udělat. Reid byl vědec, a kromě toho zřejmě mnohem odvážnější, než by od něj spousta lidí očekávala – důsledek života, který ho už dávno naučil, že na světě je spousta věcí, které musí překonat, pokud chce pokračovat dál, že občas si musí pomoct sám – a vždycky to byly ty situace, které nemohl nijak ovlivnit, co ho děsilo nejvíc. 

Když byl mladší, byla to jeho vlastní inteligence, jeho paměť. Později to byla hrůza z toho, že by mohl zdědit matčinu nemoc, skončit jako člověk, který od sebe nedokáže rozlišit realitu a představy. Teď měl strach o Emily, tak velký, že by ze sebe nedokázal vypravit slovo, ani kdyby se o to pokusil. Hrdlo se mu svíralo a před očima měl pořád ještě všechno to, co viděl v tom skladu. 

Reid ani nemusel být doktor. Měl dostatečně rozsáhlé znalosti anatomie na to, aby se opravdu bál. 

Morgan se najednou prudce narovnal a otočil se přímo ke dveřím operačního sálu, ramena napjatá – toho si Reid všiml ještě dřív než toho, že se dveře konečně otevřely, po všech těch nekonečných hodinách. 

Sestra, která z nich vyšla ven, vypadala unaveně. Ve tváři byla bledá a světlé vlasy měla na spáncích potem přilepené ke kůži. Nijak nekomentovala to, jak na ni zírají, neschopní slova, jen se po nich rychle rozhlédla. „Agentka Jereauová?“ zeptala se. Její hlas byl jemný. 

Reidovi vyskočilo srdce až do krku. JJ hlasitě polkla, ale přikývla. „To jsem já,“ dostala ze sebe a vstala. Mírně nejistými kroky přešla chodbu dřív, než ji mohl někdo zarazit. A oni všichni to pravděpodobně chtěli udělat, Reid tedy určitě, protože proč s nimi ta sestra prostě jen nezůstala venku? Proč k nim nepřišla a jednoduše jim neřekla, že Emily už je po operaci, a když ještě pár minut vydrží, přijde si s nimi promluvit doktor? Proč s sebou vzala jen JJ a nikoho jiného, když tady čekali všichni, jen proto, aby se něco dozvěděli? 

Garciová se rozechvěla a naslepo zašátrala po Reidovi, dokud nenašla jeho dlaň a pevně, téměř bolestivě nesevřela jeho prsty. Reid sevření opětoval, beze slova. Zaťal zuby, aby mu neunikl ani hlásek, protože možná s JJ prostě jen chtěli mluvit v soukromí, možná od ní jen potřebovali nějaké informace. To, že chtěli mluvit jen s jedním z nich, ještě nemuselo nic znamenat, nemuselo to být nezbytně proto, aby jí řekli něco, co žádný z nich doopravdy nechtěl slyšet, nemuselo –

Dveře vrzly a tentokrát ven vyšla jen JJ, bez sestry. Její kroky byly tak neuvěřitelně váhavé a nezvládla udělat víc než dva, dva krátké, neskutečně pomalé krůčky, jako by se jen sotva držela na nohou, než se zády opřela o dveře, hlavu sklopenou a obličej zabořený v dlaních. Ramena se jí otřásala pláčem a Reid přesně věděl, co to znamená, protože to bylo poprvé, co ji viděl plakat. Neplakala, když byli pod palbou kulek, ani když musela dříve toho roku odejít od útvaru, protože byla převelena, dokonce ani když se dostala do nemocnice, a musela proto po uzavření případu o pár dní odložit návrat ke svému synovi. Ale teď ano, teď plakala, a to mohlo znamenat jen jediné. 

_Emily_. 

Emily to nezvládla. Nemohli ji zachránit. 

Přišli pro ni moc pozdě. 

Reidovi se sevřelo hrdlo, když pochopil. Hned vedle sebe zaslechl Garciin otřesený, trhaný nádech, než ze sebe dostala slabé ne a odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Ne,“ zopakovala slabě, plačtivým hlasem a sevřela prsty kolem Reidových, ještě silněji než předtím, tak křečovitě, že mu zaryla nehty do kůže. „ _Emily_.“

Rossi sklopil hlavu a Morgan ztuhnul tak, jak byl, s napjatými rameny a s dlaněmi položenými na stehnech. 

Hotch na okamžik pevně sevřel rty, a potom dlouze vydechl a vstal ze židle. „JJ,“ oslovil ji jemně a zamířil k ní. Jeho krok byl pevný, jistý, a bradu měl zvednutou, přestože ho to muselo stát spoustu přemáhání, protože právě přišli o přítelkyni a jeho lidé ho potřebovali. Potřebovali někoho, kdo si zachová chladnou hlavu, někoho, u koho se budou moci spolehnout na to, že bude truchlit tiše a stoicky a podrží je. 

„To nic,“ řekl tlumeně a chytil JJ za paži, trochu ji podepřel, protože se jí podlamovala kolena, a pomohl jí dojít k židli, ze které předtím vstal. 

Reid je následoval pohledem, ale JJ neřekla ani slovo, jen se posadila, aniž vzhlédla, hlavu sklopenou. Ramena se jí nepřestávala chvět a někde zpod dlouhých vlasů, které jí spadly do obličeje, se ozýval trhaný dech, namáhavý a jako by se ke každému nádechu, ke každému okamžiku, kdy vtáhla do plic vzduch, musela nutit. 

Hotch zůstal stát před JJ, s rameny nahrbenými. Nikdo z nich dlouho nic neřekl, jen pár nekonečných minut hlubokého ticha, které rušila jen JJ, svým přerývavým dechem, a potom Hotch dlouze vydechl a dřepnul si před ni, dlaně na jejích kolenou. 

„JJ,“ zašeptal jemně její jméno a Reid na ně na okamžik jen otevřeně zíral. Hotch nikdy nebyl nevlídný k nikomu ze svých kolegů a přátel, samozřejmě, že ne. Byl dobrý člověk, kterého v životě potkalo dost špatných věcí na to, aby dokázal ocenit citlivý, chápavý přístup. Vůči sobě i vůči ostatním. Ale Reid si nepamatoval, že by někdy viděl, aby se Hotch k někomu choval tak jemně, že by byl s někým tak opatrný, kromě Jacka a Haley, ještě předtím, než se rozvedli, jako byl teď s JJ. 

Možná se Reid tak moc soustředil na to, jak teď Hotch jednal s JJ, jen proto, aby nemusel myslet na to, _proč_. Pravděpodobně. Reid měl dost zkušeností s odmítáním reality, aby to věděl, dost zkušeností s tím, jak si zaměstnat hlavu něčím jiným než tím, na co právě neměl odvahu myslet. Viděl to mnohokrát jak u sebe, tak i u jiných lidí, dost často na to, aby si byl absolutně vědom toho, co přesně dělá. 

To neznamenalo, že s tím jen tak přestane. 

Byl to únik. Znamenalo to, že se může ještě na chvíli – možná na pár minut, pokud bude mít štěstí – schovat za to, jak překvapivě jemný byl Hotch, když klečel před JJ, jak byl bledý a jak se tvářil, jako by chtěl JJ zachránit, jako by byl odhodlaný udělat cokoli, aby se zase usmála, ale nevěděl, jak toho dosáhnout. Bylo zvláštní vidět Hotche takhle nejistého a Reida znovu napadlo, že je možná taky jenom člověk, i přes všechen ten svůj stoicismus, právě teď stejně ztracený jako všichni ostatní okolo něj. 

Hotch nevěděl, co má dělat, a pokud to nevěděl on, jak mohli mít oni nějaké tušení? Hotch z nich byl vždycky ten nejracionálnější, jejich vedoucí, vždycky sebejistý. Vždycky rozhodný. 

Ale teď tady jen dřepěl na zemi a držel JJ za kolena, zcela beze slova, a Morgan zatínal zuby a Garciová tiše plakala, nehty pořád zaryté do jeho kůže –

Reid se roztřásl. 

„Ne,“ zašeptala JJ slabě a bylo to první slovo, co ze sebe dostala od chvíle, kdy ji ta sestra odvedla pryč. Její hlas byl chraplavý a zněl tak podivně, že kdyby Reid nevěděl, že to promluvila JJ, nepoznal by to. Ale promluvila, a tím, co řekla, jen potvrdila to, co už stejně všichni věděli. 

Emily byla mrtvá a JJ byla jediná, komu dovolili vejít dovnitř, zatímco nikoho z nich ostatních tam nepustili. Možná jí dovolili Emily i vidět, možná se na ni mohla podívat, na jejich bledou a rozcuchanou – nehybnou – přítelkyni. Možná se s ní mohla rozloučit, než se zase vrátila za nimi – 

„Proč tě pustili dovnitř?“ zeptal se JJ slabě. Sám nevěděl, proč se jí na to vlastně ptá. Snad jen proto, že oni tam nesměli, jen JJ, nikdo jiný. Proč byla JJ jediná, kdo jí mohl říct sbohem? Reid polkl, a na okamžik se skoro nenáviděl za to, že pokračuje, protože právě teď ji měl obejmout, a ne ji vyslýchat, ale nemohl ta slova zastavit. „Nepustili tam nikoho z nás, jenom tebe. Proč tě pustili dovnitř?“ 

Hotch k němu zvedl pohled. JJ trhaně vydechla a jednou dlaní přikryla jeho ruku na svém koleni, jako by jednoduše potřebovala, aby ji někdo držel, a Hotch to udělal, na pohled zcela automaticky a bez přemýšlení, prostě jen vzal za ruku ženu, která to potřebovala, ale díval se přitom na Reida. Oči se mu leskly, a Reid se chtěl omluvit, ne JJ ale jemu, chtěl vycouvat a praštit sám sebe za tu otázku po hlavě, protože Hotch zavrtěl hlavou, aby mu řekl, že má mlčet. Jen kraťoučký okamžik a jedno skoro neviditelné gesto, a Reid věděl, že má zavřít pusu a mlčet, protože jeho otázky jsou v tuto chvíli víc, než může JJ zvládnout. Hotch se ji pokoušel chránit, i na úkor Reida, který potřeboval odpovědi, pokud měl mít naději na to, že dokáže překonat to, co se stalo. 

JJ teď neměla sílu mu na cokoli odpovídat, něco mu vysvětlovat, ne s tím, jak se třásla. Ale přesto se na něj podívala, oči zarudlé od toho, jak se snažila neplakat. „Emily mě…“ pokusila se, hlas slabý. Spodní ret se jí zachvěl a ona se na pár vteřin musela odmlčet, aby nabrala dech a mohla pokračovat. „Uvedla mě jako člověka, kterému mají volat, kdyby se jí někdy něco stalo,“ vysvětlila, ale ve tváři přitom měla výraz člověka, kterému se právě zhroutil svět. 

Hotch pořád ještě klečel přímo před ní a nepouštěl její ruku a JJ vypadala, jako že si toho jen sotva všimla, bílá a roztřesená a zlomená, a Reid na chvíli neslyšel ani Garciin pláč ani Rossiho kroky ani nic, kromě tlukotu svého vlastního srdce. 

Protože JJ opravdu vypadala, jako by se jí zhroutil celý svět, jako by právě přišla úplně o všechno, a Reid ohromeně zatěkal pohledem mezi jejíma očima. 

„Milovala jsi ji,“ zamumlal a Garciová přestala plakat. 

JJ pevně stiskla víčka a kousla se do rtu, a Reid na ni nepřestal zírat, dokud oči znovu neotevřela. Ramena jí klesla a on dlouze vydechla, slabá a unavená. Potom pomalu přikývla. „Ano,“ zašeptala. Tváře měla vlhké slzami. „Já a Emily jsme byly…“ JJ polkla a nebyla schopná pokračovat. 

Ale nebylo třeba, aby to říkala, protože její výraz to prozrazoval za ni. JJ a Emily nebyly jen kamarádky. Byly víc, mnohem víc, přestože JJ měla manžela a dítě, a Hotch to věděl. Proto se nijak nedivil, když byla JJ jediná, komu dovolili vejít dovnitř a podívat se na Emily, proto se teď k JJ choval tak, jak se choval. Proto k ní byl tak jemný, proto teď její city upřednostňoval před city všech ostatních, včetně svých vlastních. 

JJ a Emily byly přítelkyně a nikdy jim to neřekly, nikdy jim nedůvěřovaly tolik, aby se jim svěřily. Nikdy si s nimi nesedly a nepověděly jim o něčem, co bylo v jejich životě tak důležité. 

„Ano,“ zopakovala JJ tiše, ale tentokrát o něco jistěji. „Milovala jsem ji.“ 

Reid zalétl pohledem směrem ke dveřím, za kterými před pár minutami zemřela jejich kolegyně a kamarádka, jen proto, že se je pokoušela chránit před svojí vlastní minulostí, a pak sklopil oči. Nevěděl, co říct. Možná už nikdy nebude vědět, co by měl JJ říct, ne po tomhle. 

Nebyl si jistý, jestli to bude vědět alespoň někdo jiný. 


End file.
